Solidarité
by alana chantelune
Summary: Trad d'un oneshot de britbitribbit. La seule façon de gagner cette guerre stupide et idiote est que les gens cessent de présumer que les Serpentard sont essentiellement mauvais et que les enfants de Mangemorts sont les clones de leurs parents.


**Titre:** Solidarité

**Auteur:** britbitribbit http/bribitribbit. PG

**Résumé:** La seule façon de gagner cette guerre stupide et idiote est que les gens cessent de présumer Serpentard sont essentiellement mauvais et que les enfants de Mangemorts sont les clones de leurs parents.

**Notes:** Ce texte est issu du défi du site **omniocular** sur les personnages annexes. Ce site est fantastique, il regroupe plein de défis sur l'univers d'HP, et non sur ce dont on a l'habitude. Je remercie chaudement **Angharrad** pour sa double correction éclair !

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Théodore Nott, ou Théo comme il se surnomme, avance dans les couloirs vers la bibliothèque. Enfin, bien sûr. Il se dirige _toujours_ vers la bibliothèque. Jamais vers la Salle de Bavboules, jamais vers le salon de musique (bien qu'un piano attende là, l'attirant presque irrésistiblement), jamais vers la petite boutique de douceurs au neuvième étage—toujours vers les livres.

Il y a un truc avec les livres. Ce ne sont pas vraiment des êtres vivants, mais ils ont quand même une âme. Aussi douce qu'elle puisse l'être. (Théo n'arrive pas à imaginer, parfois, qu'il puisse penser quelque chose de si métaphorique et sentimental.) Théo _peut_ parfois entendre des voix chuchotantes tout en tournant les pages poussiéreuses, mais d'autres fois, ils ne montrent aucun signes de vie. C'est un peu triste, bien que Théo ne le reconnaisse jamais. Du moins pas ouvertement.

La bibliothèque est silencieuse quand il entre, hormis les couinements des chaussures de Madame Pince qui va et vient dans la bibliothèque, dans la section Histoire, et le doux murmure des pages tournées sous les recherches frénétiques des élèves. Quelques autres élèves sont là, mais pas beaucoup, puisque la majorité de l'école est dehors à regarder le match de Quidditch de Serdaigle contre Poufsouffle. Théo n'est pas fan de Quidditch comme semble l'être le reste du genre masculin. Il ne regarde que lorsque sa propre Maison joue.

Certains élèves lèvent les yeux quand il entre, mais ils les rabaissent rapidement quand ils réalisent qui il est, murmurant quelques mots à leurs compagnons. Théo est seulement un peu ennuyé.

Bien sûr, pour les trois autres Maisons il y a toujours eut une haine inhérente pour tout ce qui est Serpentard, mais il s'avère que quand votre père est un Mangemort reconnu, ils ont l'air de vous haïr encore plus. Ce n'est pas comme si Théo avait fait quelque chose, mais il semble que les gens s'attendent à ce qu'il le fasse à tout moment. Comme s'il avait reçu quelque pouvoir secret de Vous-Savez-Qui qui lui permettrait de détruire tout Poudlard d'un coup de baguette.

Le truc, c'est que Théo n'a pas parlé à son père depuis deux semaines avant le début des cours.

C'est stupide. C'est comme si toute l'école pensait qu'éviter le Serpentard ferait gagner la guerre d'une façon ou d'une autre. Comme si tous les Serpentard étaient mauvais, et que les enfants de Mangemorts avaient une tendance génétique à tuer et torturer des Moldus. La seule façon que quelqu'un gagne cette guerre stupide et idiote serait que les gens abandonnent ce préjugé, et Théo sait que ça n'arrivera pas tant que certaines personnes à qui il peut penser marcheront toujours sur terre.

Bien qu'il soit en septième année et devrait probablement le savoir, Théo n'a pas idée de ce qu'il veut faire une fois sorti de Poudlard. Il sait ce qu'il ne veut pas, cependant, et c'est d'être comme son père. Marrant, puisqu'il le voulait plus que tout quand il était plus jeune, avant de découvrir la vérité.

Théo transporte son sac de cours vers un petit tas de poussière, sièges à peine utilisés entre les rayons "POLITIQUE GOBELINE P-Z" et "ARTISANAT MAGIQUE A-J." Au passage, il tire un livre au hasard de l'une des petites tables et ne l'ouvre pas avant de s'asseoir.

C'est _Le Cycle de Vie des Veracrasses_. Le hasard n'a apparemment pas de très bon goût en matière de lecture. Théo l'ouvre à la page quatre-vingt-sept, s'ennuie à la troisième phrase (_Le Veracrasse a la forme d'une chenille au début de sa vie, mais malheureusement, ne passe jamais par les même changements_), et le pose de côté.

Les bibliothèques sont pratique pour bien autre chose que lire. C'est calme, ce qui pour Théo est toujours une bonne chose, et il y a plein de coins poussiéreux où se cacher des esprits inquisiteurs qui veulent savoir, "Tu penses à quoi?"

Vraiment?

"Nott, pas vrai?" demande une voix.

Théo ne prend pas la peine de lever les yeux. Il reprend _Le Cycle de Vie des Veracrasses _et l'ouvre en grand. Le corps lié à la voix s'assoit dans la chaise en face de Théo et ouvre un de ses propres livres.

"Ca dépend qui demande," marmonne Théo, quand il devient clair que l'autre garçon ne va pas partir.

"Finch-Fletchley. Justin, tu sais, de Poufsouffle." Finch-Fletchley a l'air un peu mal à l'aise. Théo ne sait pas trop pourquoi. Peut-être que les septième années de Poufsouffle prennent toujours quelque plaisir pervers à envoyer l'un des leurs parler avec l'idiot tout seul dans son coin, pour ensuite se moquer des manières bizarres et stupides de cet idiot. Théo ne serait pas vraiment surpris si c'était le cas de Finch-Fletchley.

"Vraiment," marmonne Théo, avec autant d'indifférence que possible.

Finch-Fletchley est un peu hésitant avant de continuer. "Tu sembles être un type intelligent. T'as une idée de ce que McGonagall trafiquait aujourd'hui?"

Théo ne répond pas. Il s'enfonce un peu plus dans sa chaise et prétend être très intéressé par les larves de Veracrasse.

Il n'a jamais été un très bon acteur. Après un long moment plein de gêne durant lequel Théodore réalise que l'auteur du livre semble très triste que son cher sujet ne deviendra jamais papillon, il entend Finch-Fletchley qui glousse un peu.

Théo dresse un sourcil. "Quoi?"

"Est-ce que les Veracrasses sont réellement si intéressants?"

Théo le regarde par-dessus son livre. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Finch-Fletchley?"

Finch-Fletchley le fixe, à la fois pensif et un peu provoquant. Il ne dit rien pendant quelques battements de cœur. Et puis, "J'ai écouté le Choixpeau Magique, tu sais."

"Ouais, blah blah, solidarité et tout ça, et alors quoi?" fait Théo avec cynisme.

"Ouais, ben, je pense que c'est vrai. Et tu parais être un des Serpentard les plus gentils, alors…"

Théo ignore l'insulte implicite envers sa Maison. "'Un des plus gentils'--? Tu sais que mon père est un Mangemort, non?"

"Ouais, je sais." Finch-Fletchley referme lentement son livre, comme s'il prenait le temps d'y penser. "La vraie question, c'est : est-ce que tu trouves que c'est important ? Le devrai-je?"

Théo y réfléchit un instant. "Non," réalise-t-il. Et c'est suffisant.

"Bien," répond Finch-Fletchley. Il se radosse dans sa chaise et rouvre son livre de Métamorphose. C'est de nouveau le silence, mais ce n'est pas aussi gênant et ennuyant cette fois.

"Disparition, non?" dit Théo après un moment.

Finch-Fletchley lève les yeux vers lui, confus. "Quoi?"

"C'est ce dont elle parlait aujourd'hui. McGonagall. La Disparition."


End file.
